


钢琴教师

by DobyElf



Category: the Hobbies
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 师生恋，老师勾引学生的老套故事(๑• . •๑)我剧情很弱鸡
Relationships: Legolas/Thranduil
Kudos: 8





	钢琴教师

他是在邮轮的晚餐厅里遇到那个弹钢琴的女演奏者的，他那个时候已经很多年没有摸过钢琴了，他几乎忘记了他曾经做过音乐学院的学生。女人是金发，又高又瘦，弹的是舒伯特，舒伯特A大调第二十号钢琴鸣奏曲让她有了那么点让人心动的韵味。莱戈拉斯抬起头望着那个女人的侧脸，停下来听她的演奏。女人并不美，在容貌上远远没有他的钢琴教师吸引人，但是他们很相似。那个女人不年轻了，但是涂过口红的嘴唇让他对她产生了兴趣。

他希望可以和这个女人上一次床。

他想起来瑟兰督伊，许多年后当他从钢琴教师的遗留感情里走出来后，他希望缅怀他的情人。死去的东西才会去缅怀，如果他的老师情人再站在他面前他是不会去爱他了，但是莱戈拉斯承认他最爱的是这个钢琴家，他只和他发生过一次关系，在他还是学生的时候，老师是比他大十七岁的。在那之前他坚定不移的迷恋他，在那次之后他们再也没有过，他从来没有对瑟兰督伊说过爱。这是他第一次失败的恋爱。

他因为他的金发和他纤指下流动的舒伯特而倾倒。瑟兰督伊高深的灵魂又让他跪在他脚边仰慕他。

瑟兰督伊不是他所能爱的，他没有这样的能力，他只是他的一个学生，他有很多学生，那么莱戈拉斯可以说他是一个过客。但是钢琴教师独这么一个，瑟兰督伊和舒伯特一样，在学生这里变成了一个象征符号。

瑟兰督伊是伴着他的幽灵，莱戈拉斯是不可能摆脱他的影响的，那些做过他情人的学生都是如此，这也是为何他的情人离开他。钢琴家需要的不是任何一个年轻情人的爱，他没法儿爱他。

但是瑟兰督伊毫不费力的迷倒他，长久以来他冷淡地望着他，拿墙把他隔开，然后在自己被抛弃时回过头来把他拽到自己身上来。瑟兰督伊让他来满足自己，离开之前又在他灵魂里留下擦不掉的痕迹。

从耻毛柔软的十六岁到肚腹开始肥大的二十九岁，他迷倒了他的第一位学生十三年。莱戈拉斯不知道钢琴教师有什么魔力，但是他信，瑟兰督伊有这个魅力。他和这第一个情人一样，先被钓线绊倒，先暗恋上美丽的老师。年轻学生的暗恋和渴望总是分不开的，这让他在光辉的钢琴家面前毛躁而不安，他就难以避免的陷入卑微中去。

莱戈拉斯长久以来就对学校环境感到沮丧，瑟兰督伊的态度又让他感觉自己在他面前就是个孩子。他们的师生关系牢固得像水泥浇筑而成，爱和被爱的恋人关系则被推得很远。比起苦恼的追求，孩子更喜欢恋爱里不可避免地结合，老教授不允许这种未经许可就到手的事情发生。瑟兰督伊又不是女人，他不需要软弱，莱戈拉斯无论怎么努力瑟兰督伊比他年长十七岁这个差距都不会被抵消掉，瑟兰督伊根本犯不着低头，只要他愿意，他完全可以不理睬这个渴望他的小男生。

但是衰老到底是降低了瑟兰督伊作为一位情人的价值，莱戈拉斯盘算的结果是在瑟兰督伊入土前，还是有一小段时间好好逍遥的。当莱戈拉斯发现瑟兰督伊脸上的皱纹时，他就不会觉得拘束，当他在钢琴上给他讲解什么时，他就开始羞怯，特别是瑟兰督伊用自己骨节分明的美丽的手为他示范时，他的惶恐可以称得上是自卑了。

莱戈拉斯向他迷人的老师报告说，只有舒伯特悲哀的组曲才能安慰我昨天由于您的缘故陷入的那种情绪，瑟兰督伊。在我内心深处，有一种东西与舒伯特一起涌动，当他写《孤独》时，想必情绪与我昨天一样。我们同样痛苦......

学生故作多才深情，愣头愣脑，调情的话说得俗不可耐，钢琴教师皱个眉头，就把求爱的饥渴学生打发回去了。

那都是因为瑟兰督伊暂时用不上他，老师没向他的学生隐瞒自己的生活状态，但他怎么会告诉他那个和他同床共枕的是另一个学生？等到瑟兰督伊需要他了，他就把他从小教室拉到厕所里来，告诉他，他肯定允许学生爱自己，明天到老师家里来，他发给他许可证。瑟兰督伊许诺给他的爱情是特定的有限度的，这两个演员如今要上演这样一出爱情戏，完全是私密的，只是一个主角在另一个主角身下承受着压负。

急不可耐的学生并不能恪守老师的规定，孩子已经闻到了厨房里飘来的烤肉的香气了，母亲怎么能指望儿子耐心等到天黑再开饭？

他尾随了他的老师，撞见瑟兰督伊换了女人的衣服坐在窗下等人的样子。那是一件丝绸的晨衣，类似和服的样式，第一眼是看不出来是女式的，但是他的老师披着金色的长发，只要穿上类似的东方这种显得柔美的款式看起来就像是女人。音乐家们本来外表看起来就是柔和的，莱戈拉斯没觉得这奇怪，也不反感，艺术给人这种多情的气质。瑟兰督伊刚刚沾过红酒的嘴唇衔根香烟，莱戈拉斯就觉得的这是为他准备的，他满心激动的站在老师公寓楼下抬头望着他一小时后翻云覆雨的爱人。

你来早了，瑟兰督伊眨了眨眼。你不应该来，他又说，语气冰冷下来。

第一次和老师约会的学生很窘迫，小男生脸红得滴得下血，请求老师允许他用钢琴弹一首老师喜欢的舒伯特。他坐下来开始弹，瑟兰督伊没有和他交谈，他还是回到窗前坐下，落幕的阳光照在他颈间头发上，在锁骨的位置投下暗棕色的阴影。

老师像是忘记了学生的存在，闭上眼享受柔沉的音乐，放荡地从睡袍一样松垮的两片丝绸下伸出一条小腿，修长的腿上套了很薄的丝袜，女人用来使自己显得妩媚性感的黑色丝袜。莱戈拉斯闻见房间里很明显的一个不属于瑟兰督伊的男士沉木香水的味道。新情人显得像一个突兀闯进别人爱巢的不速之客。

他们是在偷情，时机不对，气氛也不对。妻子正准备好迎接丈夫，这个时候莽撞的情人却上门来求欢，妻子讨厌的只想伸手打他。

若不是新近摔碎的酒瓶和卧室裂开的门把手他真以为瑟兰督伊的生活就这么和谐。墙上挂着的相框里是一张毕业证书，主人读的是和他一样的音乐学院，一样的专业。是的，连教授也是同一位，他一下就知道了，莱戈拉斯停了手，舒伯特他弹不下去了。

瑟兰督伊站起来说，你该走了。

学生扑上去撕老师的丝绸和服，他这个年纪惯有的饿狼扑食那样子。他在啃咬瑟兰督伊脖颈的时候思忖，他的老师有四十岁了吗？

原来这位教授是这样的啊，他对爱他的学生很随便，莱戈拉斯生出报复性的愤怒。瑟兰督伊脖颈的皮肤因为松弛了触感更细软，学生粗鲁地下口咬。莱戈拉斯飞快地扯开遮住瑟兰督伊身体的和服，手顺着腰线滑过紧身褡带扣装的下摆，灵活的手指挑开吊袜带钻过去，去捏大腿内侧的软肉。瑟兰督伊痛呼了一声，他大腿上有淤青。

他撕掉了瑟兰督伊里面那件让他觉得滑稽的蕾丝吊带长衫，他那一身的伤痕就像展览品一样朝着新情人露出来。创伤都来自一个强壮的年轻男人，一看就很焦躁，火气上来了匆匆忙忙打一顿的样子，淤青都是一大块紫到发黑，皮带印儿都是一整条皮没有的。莱戈拉斯不觉得瑟兰督伊委屈，他就好像没看见这些痕迹一样。他幸灾乐祸，连同他以前被怠慢的怒气也上来了，他觉得他怀着真心，瑟兰督伊却没打算跟他等价的交换。他对他老师亲热的激情变了味，像是某种用来发泄不满的恶趣味。

学生一个劲儿的往老师身上顶，莱戈拉斯把手伸到瑟兰督伊睡袍底下掏，就跟头次和恋人亲热一样毛手毛脚，心跳澎湃，面红耳赤，十分热切地往下进行。莱戈拉斯用一只手紧紧抓住瑟兰督伊，其实根本用不着，因为钢琴家本来就站在那里没动。他没遇到阻拦，他的老师正情愿这个年轻人把自己放倒呢。

整只手进去是不可能了，他听见瑟兰督伊发出痛苦的呻吟并没有放开的意思，但也许可以至少用一个或几个手指干，说干就干。莱戈拉斯的食指越来越深的往里钻，年轻的学生情不自禁地发出欢呼声，同时没头没脑地在瑟兰督伊身上到处乱咬，唾液沾了老师满身。

瑟兰督伊的碧眼里灵动的神采仿佛已经被压抑了很多年，是他把他擦亮，放在自己的玻璃柜子里，但也有可能发生的是，学生根本就懒得把老师洗净，只是一再的往他体内注射液体。瑟兰督伊的身上，他干净的皮肤上已经沾满了唇印。师生恋一旦进行到性交这一步，就什么高雅神圣的感情都谈不上了，一堆柴火劈里啪啦的爆燃，烧得只剩下赤落落的肉欲，小男生不觉得羞怯，当年十六岁的那种小孩儿也是这般的样子，扑到钢琴教师身上，张嘴就咬皮肉细软的脖子。但是这种感觉很舒服，这就是钢琴家稀松平常的身体总是令年轻人渴望的原因，莱戈拉斯被瑟兰督伊勾起欲火，哼哼唧唧的在对方身上扭动，他跪下来但没松手，为的是把瑟兰督伊背朝下扔到地上，好让他摆出两腿打开的姿势，方便他们的继续进行。

谁知道这些暴力是瑟兰督伊允许的还是不允许的呢？如果说瑟兰督伊不是被强迫的莱戈拉斯反而不能理解，他的老师喜欢发号施令，喜欢把持主导权，但是谁会甘愿折磨自己几年来配合他这恋爱怪癖，年轻学生开始还不以为意，以为这是无伤大雅的情趣，但是那些淤青和血痂所显示的愤怒让任何一个见到的人都震惊，这是有多大的恨意才逼不得已这样做？这样的恨意肯定不是没由头就来的，钢琴家能让爱他的人到头来恨他，这不得不让莱戈拉斯停下来，反思瑟兰督伊的行为。他只是个普通男人，没有怪癖，也不会享受不正常的爱情。

这个现在无比悔恨的前辈给后来者示范了结局，年近四十岁的男人还是这么迷人，不是因为艺术的熏陶和保养得当，是因为他一直在榨干年轻情人的精力，天天拿情欲激活自己死气沉沉的灵魂。

他于是嘲讽，戏弄，毫不留情面的挑逗瑟兰督伊。你不必把自己搞成可怜兮兮的样子，这是你应得的。回头瞧瞧吧，你难道没有作恶？

他说中了事实，瑟兰督伊就翻了脸。高傲的钢琴家永远不会有委身的意思，简单地就停止他们之间正进行的大事。虽然他能做这些，却严格禁止他的情人有这种权利。莱戈拉斯单纯的理智要求他，不能让自己从瑟兰督伊身上下来，他是骑手，瑟兰督伊终究是马啊。

这不成，办不到的，瑟兰督伊不能这么侮辱一个圣洁地爱慕着他的人，他马上要来了，立刻！阴茎的上开了个洞，管道已经开始供应，等待爆发的时刻。瑟兰督伊推开他，脸厌恶地撇过去，他把衣领拉回来的动作才是最让年轻人感到羞辱的，透着一股子的冷淡，就跟变脸的女人说好啦他们完啦，这个情人教她厌倦了。学生无感情地从背后拉他回来，把钢琴家的臀部往自己这边拉。撩开和服式晨衣的下摆，瑟兰督伊身上缠着的什么黑色的吊袜带，紧身褡，还有又细又紧的内裤和长丝袜，他不觉得可笑或者是很美很淫荡，这具身体在翘起的阴茎前面就只剩下藏在两腿之间的粉红色开口。

内裤在吊袜带里面，吊袜带的黑带子露出来教人家看，完全是挑逗的穿法，在以前妓女最喜欢这样的穿法，而守妇道的女子根本不会让别人瞧见玉腿上端的吊袜带。也许这就是钢琴家想要的，把他当成个容器使用，像个女人，等着年轻男人扑上来掰开他的双腿，浇灌着具身体，一个不行那就好几个情人，轮流来。老师喜欢的是年轻的学生还有他们在性上饱满的需求，这正是一位人老珠黄了的情人所欠缺的。

瑟兰督伊不乐意，趴在底下的钢琴教师的心脏没有快跳起来。也难怪，因为莱戈拉斯是撕裂了他才得以进入他的身体，是强迫的没有允许的。他不能理解这种事情，这些骑在他身上的年轻情人能从他的痛苦里得到什么？

学生沉重的头热情地摩擦他，像是渴望从老师那里得到什么。特别是他们现在的姿势是一种将钢琴家严重物化了的姿势，他活像一头母马，母豹或者别的什么雌性动物，莱戈拉斯在他身后继续着，对于瑟兰督伊而言长时间忍受这种姿势并不是可喜的事情。年轻气盛的男孩活在自己生命的洞穴里，想在老师身上排空自己，瑟兰督伊不愿意他射进去，被惹恼的年轻情人不同意。

老师说：吁，学生说：驾。莱戈拉斯不让瑟兰督伊像应该的那样有优先权，钢琴家是有优先权的，当他被追求的时候，但是刚才，他的学生已经知道了他的不堪，他根本没有艺术家的含蓄深沉又美丽高尚的灵魂，他的行为颇为不耻，他的动机颇为卑鄙。

苍老灰白又柔弱的一方沦为一堆肉躺在观众下面，全方位地为饥饿者服务，他必须为这辆轰隆隆的快车敞开自己。颤抖的身体在疯狂中颠覆。

学生越来越感到松弛，柔韧，灵活，老师相反越来越僵硬，紧张。这真遗憾，莱戈拉斯只得把老师的身体翻过来，用手掌游戏似的拍拍瑟兰督伊的面颊，给他鼓励。他求他能不能笑一下。别这么严肃，美丽的小姐！生活是严肃的，而艺术是欢快的。

他差点就以为瑟兰督伊本来就这样，拘谨，克制，犹犹豫豫，含含糊糊，把自己长久的包起来，像睡美人那样。他计划着扔掉使用指南，除了他以外没有人能以任何方式使用瑟兰督伊。

在他们之间的情欲是一堵不可逾越的墙。这墙阻碍了一个人越过去吸干另一个人的血液。老师和学生被爱欲驱使，被追求更多爱的渴望煎熬着，这是他们每天的营养，没有这种营养，他们不能生存。

就像死去的大师留在乐谱上的曲子不会再改变，没有什么改变得了这该死的区别：衰老和年轻。瑟兰督伊无论如何毕竟是他的老师！这刺激莱戈拉斯想把他当学生，至少一周一次，这肯定会相当有意思。一个年轻的运动员兼音乐学院的学生和一位衰老但魅力犹存的音乐家在地上或者教室，湖边绵密的草丛上搂抱翻滚。莱戈拉斯预料，在他们的关系中，最激动人心的将是他的秘密。

就好比二十岁的女郎，那种闪着金光的美总是很锋利的，而当一个女人上了三十岁，她就温柔又多情妩媚。适当的衰老也使瑟兰督伊有了点可以被称之为风韵的东西，金色长发的艺术家，高挑修长，周身的气质和他常年用的香水味一样温和细腻，白皮肤蓝眼睛，面容像是油画里的人物那样精细，衰老的迹象在他脸上很明显但又不突兀。不过这完全在于莱戈拉斯怎么看，拿什么心情，以什么态度看，他要是觉得瑟兰督伊卑鄙下贱，皱纹，褶子，干枯松弛的皮肤，灰白的头发，放大的毛孔也可以变得很刺眼，简直不堪入目。年轻学生现在在爱的迷恋里，爱人的什么细节他都习惯用欣赏的眼光看。

但这具身体属实是漂亮，斑驳的伤痕让它更美丽更吸引人，如果只使用它而不用负责那就更完美啦。莱戈拉斯果断抓住了瑟兰督伊的发根，喃喃絮语地抚摸这把提琴和肢体，情人会在快乐之巅弹奏他的旋律。

年轻的新情人思考着他与九年前的那个先到者有什么不同，与此同时学生好像想为他已经心满意足的阴茎增添点刺激，就用野蛮的爪子和未驯服的牙齿给自己开辟过通道。瑟兰督伊还是一片原始森林似的安静，学生掰开老师的垄沟，本来用牙齿咬过的垄沟。子弹穿透通向森林的小道。

像是妓女潮暗的房间，氤氲着暖香，人们总愿意在这儿毫无忌惮的打开水龙头放水，男人的肉体在其中蒸发腐烂。在温馨的宁静里，年轻人把目光投向情人朝他叉开的双腿，他血液沸腾，在阴影里的峡谷带呼吸，莱戈拉斯握住瑟兰督伊淡金色的长头发，他这头发让他越发失掉男人的尊严，学生就顺势当着他的面令一个具有繁殖力而强壮的棒状物穿过他的屏障。

瑟兰督伊的裸体很苍白，肌肉已经是干枯过的样子。老师和学生不一样，学生每个星期花上一个星期三的下午在橄榄球场，再花上一个休息日的时间在冰球场。学生健康，饱满，健壮，他已经开始凋谢的情人就好似觊觎着他青春活力的巫婆。

兴许在他没出生前，瑟兰督伊的洞口就开始被人使用。这时，学生开始抽搐着他坚硬的东西了，他在那儿刮洗自己的海绵体，用精液和各种各样的体液，瑟兰督伊是可以听到他的学生在底下汲水和生产垃圾的声音的。他们的距离感不存在了。人似乎总喜欢相互展示他的隐秘处，以此向对方表明没有隐瞒，总之一切都是真实的，他们派出他们的身体，唯一的但又是可以回归到自己身上来的使者，但却从来不交心，比如停下说几句情话。没有那个必要。他们不是那种关系，瑟兰督伊拒绝这么做。

年轻的身强力壮，只要是他所期望的，他的身体就能胜任。他的老师如青蛙一般朝两边蜷缩着腿，尽可能离男学生远些。

你没有这种权力，在爱情里面你没有这种权力瑟兰督伊，你很不尊重我。你不会尊重你的情人，对吗？

莱戈拉斯两手抓住瑟兰督伊女式晨衣的领子，弯下身子，提起他来。家具如闪电般倒向一边，衣服散向四周，他们交织在一起要比他们相互依偎频繁得多。

他的满腹怒气在那十分信任的宁静洞穴里消失。他不允许自己付出的爱就像潺潺的溪流，流向瑟兰督伊那里，在深处才有回音，在深处声音逐渐减弱。

孩子当然也想在老师的身体里隐藏和休息一会儿，他那沉重的皮肤翅膀所发出的声音还颤抖着。青涩的又对性渴求得不得了得学生，拿这一次当作是唯一的一次，喜欢在达到性高潮以后在伴侣那里面睡一会儿，等他们放松以后，有些可怜的人大约要死去了。瑟兰督伊嘴角扯一个笑容出来，就好像他见怪不怪了。这具三十七岁的钢琴家身体的主人，他自己当然通晓他得魔力，于是就未免自负，自傲，在这群天真又执着火热的学生面前就端着架子。他不会被拉下神坛，正因此背叛和抛弃才这么令他难以接受，简直是把他的皮从脸上撕下来的羞辱。所以他要用自己血红色的犁沟换一个新的暮春。

钢琴家每天用这无言的身体重新制造更甜美诱人的东西，给一个又一个的崇拜者享用，他以此方式而生活，不肯承认他不迷人了。老了，苍白了，干瘪了，那都不是问题，绝对不会成为他的烦恼。

怎么可能有人瞧不起他，把他踩在脚下朝他吐唾沫呢？

一茬又一茬年轻的身体，他又迷倒了一个见了金发钢琴家的灵魂。这群孩子在他们的猎枪里，裤裆里和心脏里集攒了足够的力量，以便他们能够使劲儿地咬那些欲熟待摘得桃子。啊啦啦，所有的东西都属于男人们，学生们的老师依靠这些才活，钢琴家倒到地板上去，像大地一样敞开自己，让他心爱的学生狼吞虎咽地吞食着。在夜里学生把健康的头状物伸进他体内，他就得救了。

莱戈拉斯既明白了这些，就没有悔意，很快他又抬起头对着瑟兰督伊脏兮兮的洼地进攻，他现在相当配合他的老师了，钢琴家现在差不多已经从他的情人变成了他的妻子，妻子是可以随便拿来用的，用坏了也不可惜，而且还毫无怨言。好了，他不抱怨了，不说什么老师越线过分了的话了，他成了新的丈夫，试探着新开辟的道路是否能到达妻子阴暗的大门，这妻子是不会说话的小宠物，在这扇门的后面，妻子自称坐在皇室里享受，反正妻子不能说不，不然他的这学生丈夫抽身就走。所以丈夫可以在一个自称被宠爱的妻子的身体里尽情的游览，他的学生现在最快活了，莱戈拉斯非常陶醉的享受的把自己的精力一股脑儿丢进老师的腹腔。看吧，他们打他骂他，到头来还是需要他，离不开他，舍不下这样的好事。太年轻就是这样，没什么自制力，看到甜蜂蜜流到老师大腿上就想拿舌头去舔。

他老了以后是多么漂亮啊，他的情人变少了，但是每一个都被他迷得死死的，需要老师来轮流照顾，他简直分身乏术。平时裹着灰黑色身体绷得紧紧的钢琴家到这时候就不得不开放下来了，像银行的女职员一样，在白天被迫多次拉下洗得干净的窗帘，拉开云雾似的大门。

他的伴侣今早才在他的身体里炫耀了自己，瑟兰督伊来者不拒，他摘了手套，脱下他钢琴教授的黑风衣，就只剩下身体，体贴地用自己温暖柔软的吸附袋时刻等待着，接受男人体内产生的一切东西。钢琴教师成熟的所有者知道老师那经常敞开的花园里，最需要反复掘土和绿化。属于一个人的东西就得反复使用，不然我们要它干什么呢？

钢琴教师需要爱情，他需要时刻感受到被爱。

年轻的男子有一种不可想象的精力，而且快得发疯，急切得发狂，一闯进他身体，仿佛就必须要在最短的时间里把车身焊接在一起似的，他每次都幸福地被冲击震到床垫里去。这带给瑟兰督伊的刺激连偷情都无法比拟，他压根不想莱戈拉斯慢下来温柔下来，他就偏爱对方的残暴，他不指望他的后穴每次都有个好结果，所以弄坏这么一个情人也不必感到抱歉。

瑟兰督伊不会跟他哭喊，不会怒吼，不会在事后问他要爱。他们几乎把他们之间变成了纯粹的肉体关系。

莱戈拉斯又恢复了体力，这是一个二十岁的真正的男人，发泄过一次后他也不觉得愤怒了，相反还很愉快，他忍受瑟兰督伊的故作端重忍得快疯了，卑鄙的勾引让他觉得自己就像一只愚蠢得被人戏玩的猴子，现在他把钢琴家整个儿抓住，把他当作猎物吃了。他完全投入，大汗淋漓，瑟兰督伊不反抗他了，也不羞不恼，张着嘴呻吟，翘着的两条腿随身体乱晃，一双蓝眼睛望着吊顶和闭着眼没什么区别。莱戈拉斯双手用大力气箍紧瑟兰督伊，似乎想使情人逃脱不掉，瑟兰督伊本来就没有这个意思，他自己知道他在欲擒故纵，一双修长的手伸在地板上，不去碰对方的身体。反正他可以只管享受，他的学生情人已经从他这里得到不少好处了，一般人谁会愿意敞开私处供男人发泄怒火呢，精块恶狠狠的抛进他肚腹里，这分明是没有丝毫舒适可言的肉刑。

可以说他的老师是在自作自受，沦落成这个样子，穿裙子和可笑的长筒丝袜和吊袜带。所有男人对他的欲望到最后都会简化成只剩下上床，和瑟兰督伊相处免不了会疲惫。学生想满足老师的爱是不可能的，一个人是办不到的，单就一个情人来完成这个任务的话会被累死的。所以他需要很多情人，一任接一任的情人。

钢琴家就没有怕过冒险，艺术家的传记常常记录太多主人公的风流韵事，仿佛只有性事的肥料堆才是悦耳声音的苗床。瑟兰督伊为迄今为止他这小小的出格行为做解释，他还只是个凡人，他倒是希望他能永葆魅力活在床上，多要几个这样的学生情人，或者拼了命的留住上一个，有错吗？

老师打碎红酒瓶，弹钢琴的手攥着带尖玻璃边缘的瓶嘴冲着学生威胁，他气得浑身发抖。不行！他不能离开他，不就是和女人睡么？老师也能让他遂愿。

莱戈拉斯简直无法理解瑟兰督伊这种反抗叛逆的性格，他就做不到像个凡人一样生活，所以钢琴家只能生活在艺术里，除了情欲外不沾地气。所以学生要想从这段关系里抽身离开容易得很，老师就只能找下一位替代者。老师依赖学生仁慈的输液点滴。

——不过年轻人意气用事，如果不成，那就不干。知道这个，他就能在最短的时间里得到他想要的，他的可爱学生还十分体贴的随叫随到。

他两腿之间毫无知觉，快感是从他的脑子里面发出的，他的股缝里夹着的柔软的肉穴因为使用过度而老化，不停的淌着涎水。不久腐败将会发展，像滋生的癌细胞一样放射到身体的更多部分，而钢琴教师就会在痛苦的折磨中死去。

身体上频繁的使用，在感情上过度的费神，都在消耗他为数不多的青春。瑟兰督伊刚刚遭到背叛，莱戈拉斯一眼就能看出他苍老憔悴了十岁，他一点儿也不意外他的老师找上门来，他确实现在正需要一个满怀爱意的新情人。

莱戈拉斯其实没有特别追求这位钢琴家，他只是决心扯下瑟兰督伊的外皮来，顺便再从他死气沉沉的老师身上挤出点别的功能，看看他能不能为他做点什么。他要让肉体出现在他眼前，不管用多大劲，他要干脆攻占外壳里面的东西，让这个长久不能接近的钢琴教师在他没有变成腐尸之前为自己所用。

肉体他想利用，但总归来说莱戈拉斯只想要这个瑟兰督伊身上最好的东西，最里面的小内核，兴许味道好。现在他对精神了解得很够了，但他也没停手就此打住，倒有点兴致盎然的意思。他在绝望的情况下往往只听从自己的身体，反正身体从不欺骗他，身体知道什么是好享乐的他不应该拒绝。

他的老师会在他侮辱的目光下最终屈服，从今往后他的肉欲会得到满足。他感觉真是好极了，不觉得失望沮丧，单纯享受这个床伴的话可真是说不出来的惬意。贪欲黏住了他的思想，其他的学生大概也是像这样，被老师腹下小口吐出的带粘液的蛛丝黏住。

学生可以在老师身上享尽一切，把废物留在老师身体里。看着沉积物溢出小穴，他就解除了享乐的渴望。

那么，对于性交，学生有另外崇高的追求，他希望把这个活了半辈子的教授体内保留下来的最后原始性从他的瘪软的皮囊壳子里倒出来，他要占有一切，瑟兰督伊甭想在他胯下保留一分自尊。他那端着的自尊可真够虚伪的了，令他的情人恶心倒胃。再说这位钢琴家爱年轻的男性，不就是期待由此得到解放？

瑟兰督伊难道没有发现他找对人了？他愿意像熔化岩石一样熔化他，然后情人好为自己再重塑一个理想的钢琴教师。莱戈拉斯把瑟兰督伊的腿翻到自己肩上来，自私的想把钢琴家从另一个情人的空虚里偷走，再打上自己的烙印。他现在已经像抹过润滑油了一样，在格外松软的轨道内滑进滑出。叉开瑟兰督伊的后室，除他以外，没有客人能让这么多新鲜空气进来。

这位老师希望被他学生坚挺的阴茎堵得憋死，他根本不用确认他的身体是不是受欢迎的，根本没有人会拒绝，尤其那些荷尔蒙上头的青年学生。情欲，白色的代表，爱对孩子们是遥远的，年轻人只会享受位于身边的东西。一上了床瑟兰督伊就自动放弃了他的自由和意志，莱戈拉斯不懂得这种牺牲，他觉得瑟兰督伊还能让步更多——哦得了，这是他的一种能力，他总能给那些骑在他身上的年轻床伴这种错觉，他们的老师看起来如此脆弱，学生挺腰前进的时候就觉得自己伟大。他知道这种变态的快乐对莱戈拉斯就像毒品那样强力有效，这是他拿捏住他年轻情人的手段。

青年学生把所能有的力量都注入老师温暖的穴洞里，不需要任何武器和手段，老师敞开大门，因为对他来说他的学生住在这儿。

长辈的身体对孩子来说就像儿童杂志里描写的神奇世界，老师的身体来自一个未知的世界，就是那个成熟的世界，寄托着青春期燥热的性幻想。一个小小的无陈设的房间让孩子总是保持高度的好奇，每日探索，乐此不疲。

尝试用新的姿势，用有力的进攻，把他的橡皮艇推进一湾淡而无味的水洼里。莱戈拉斯停了会儿把束缚他大腿间那头动物的塑料膜脱下来，好减轻他划桨时的阻力。需要从老师那里得到安宁的学生从后面，从前面，从四面八方缠绕上来。

现在真好，简单又纯粹。也许瑟兰督伊原先不是这样的，当他的老师也年轻的时候。但是现在谁管呢？钢琴家自己都没觉得不对劲，十几岁的少年情人及时地持续着糊状物的排出，他习惯于这些沾满年轻生命力气味的东西，舔干净它或者用头发擦干它。什么事他不会做呢？不为讨好他的可爱情人，这种晦暗下流的事情本身就令他上瘾。

他被禁锢得久了，他和他得学生不一样，莱戈拉斯活在另一个鲜活自由的世界里。他唯一觉得自己自由，觉得自己像一片飘在大海里的叶子那样自由的时候，就是被年轻的学生压在底下肆意插肏的时候。

他的情人就是他的生命。

到了最后就是——他但愿他的情人有亲切的反应，乃至穿上妓女用的薄而透的蕾丝睡袍，女人的手法他也做的来，他提供他随时进入的机会，什么时候随便。

对于这个新情人而言，这是第一位这么快就清醒过来的男孩，等他几个小时后热情褪去，老师富有诱引力的灵魂一下子就失掉了光彩。反正他占有过他了，瑟兰督伊也就成了一具死尸。

光鲜美丽的皮囊哪儿里都有，但是这样疯狂的情人他不能碰，他只要犹豫就被缠上，脱不了身。瑟兰督伊寄生在他身上，也不会给他爱。

刮掉漆的碎桌角竖着木刺，看起来很亲切，就好像那是他自己用手和瑟兰督伊的身体造成的。他祝这个可怜人好运，他对他的痛苦感同身受，莱戈拉斯知道瑟兰督伊是不会给他已经上了船的情人以反悔的机会的，什么温馨的家庭，可爱的小孩，贤惠的妻子，别做梦了，不可能的，他的情人不会这么放他走的。这位老师自私自利。

莱戈拉斯离开这栋公寓，再也不会回来。

他爱瑟兰督伊，但是他不打算拯救他，瑟兰督伊会抓住他的爱情，把年轻的爱慕者拖进来，拖进他温暖糜烂的沼泽里。他也不会见他的老师了，永远不会。

等他过了许多年后兴许会觉得这种艳遇难得。

不过那个时候反正也不留下什么痕迹了，所有回顾的路都已经封死，除了他还特别的留意那些弹奏舒伯特的演奏者——那些男男女女，他总能在他们身上找到些钢琴教师的影子。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有虎头蛇尾的感觉请告诉作者。从早上八点半写到下午六点半，全程没停（也没吃饭喝水上厕所……而且我还昨晚熬了个夜）写结尾的时候我已经昏头胀脑的了。


End file.
